The present invention relates generally to a system for protecting a portable computing device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system for protecting a portable computing device which allows use of the portable computing device without exposing any of the integrated components of the portable computing device to potentially harmful operational conditions.
Since the advent of personal computers, manufacturers and industrial users have continually developed faster, smaller and more versatile machines, including portable computers that are dedicated to perform a specific function such as word processing, data collection or item identification. Alternatively, portable computing devices may be all purpose computing machines capable of running a variety of types of software programs. These portable computing devices, such as personal computers, may interact with a variety of portable and stationary peripheral input/output devices such as printers, light pens, image scanners, video scanners, etc. Moreover, these computers may have an electric power cord for receiving power from a standard electric outlet, as well as a battery pack for powering the unit when an electric outlet is unavailable or is inconvenient. The portability and versatility of portable computers, in combination with the ever decreasing size and weight of these machines, has attracted a significant number of users, with the number of users expected to dramatically increase in the near term.
The design and versatility of portable computers have progressed significantly, and in addition to laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet computers, and other handheld computers have become popular. Laptop computers generally include an upper housing for a display, a lower housing for a keyboard, and a pivot for pivotally attaching the upper housing to the lower housing. Such construction is often referred to as “clam shell” construction. Generally, the upper housing and display are rotated away from the keyboard when the user wishes to utilize the portable computer, and are similarly rotated toward the keyboard when the palm top or portable computer is not in use. The cost of these versatile portable computers continues to decrease as they are becoming increasingly common in all areas of business and personal life, and the manufacturers enjoy savings due to the economies of scale associated with mass production.
Alternatively, many types of portable computers are designed to fill a specific need, for example, the need for a portable computer that can withstand a rugged environment. While devices of this type offer added convenience to the end user, and are manufactured of heavier materials, these devices are generally more application specific and thus do not enjoy the economies of scale associated with mass production. Thus, these “ruggedized” or “hardened” portable computers cost significantly more than a typical portable computer. In cases wherein the computer may be dropped, exposed to high amounts of moisture, dirt, extreme temperatures, etc., a typical portable computer may be irreparably damaged. Therefore, users are forced to continue to purchase ruggedized computers at an increased cost to prevent having to frequently repair or replace their typical portable computers due to their operational conditions. Also, ruggedizing, also known as “hardening”, to extend the range of operating conditions, such as temperature, vibration, and shock, that can be sustained by the device is very expensive, especially considering the testing and certifications that must be performed for government and other compliance applications.
Moreover, computer technology is one of the most rapidly developing technological fields in industry today. A top of the line portable computer is likely to be outdated as soon as within a year from its release in the marketplace, and may also be eventually unusable due to the system requirements of newer software applications. Similarly, interactive and multimedia applications, which are becoming increasingly popular, require significantly higher system performance than traditional word processing applications. Thus, users are forced to frequently replace their existing computers to maintain a high level of technological capability. With the increased cost of ruggedized portable computers as compared to typical portable computers, frequent upgrading and replacement of portable computer can be quite costly and is not desirable. In some instances, such as government specification applications, replacement might not be possible due to the length of time required for the applicable certification testing. However, the ever increasing overhaul required for typical operating systems and application software require that hardware be upgraded frequently.
In an attempt to overcome this problem, those skilled in the art have attempted to enable the use of typical portable computers in rugged environments by designing protective cases of housings which can protect the portable computer during transport, etc. Various U.S. Patents relate to this technology such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,297,236 issued to Seok, U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,373 issued to Kumar et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,574 issued to Chang. However, these protective cases still do not enable a user to operate a typical portable computer in harsh and rugged environments. In particular, the protective cases only protect the portable computer from environmental conditions while the computer is not being operated, for example, during transport. When the portable computer is being operated, the computer and its peripherals are exposed to the environment. Thus, if the portable computer is being operated in the rain, for example, the protective cover will protect the portable computer from the rain until the computer is opened and operated, at which time the computer will be unprotected.
While protective cases, membranes, and the like are utilized for other types of electronic devices while still allowing use of the device, for example, a waterproof case for a non-waterproof camera, none of the existing protective cases offer protection for a device as complex or demanding as a portable computer or allow for the use of peripherals, such as a keyboard and a display, as is preferred for successful operation of a portable computer.